PS443
/ |title_ja=VS エイパム |title_ro=VS Eipam |image=PS443.png |chapter=HeartGold & SoulSilver |volume=41 |number=443 |location=Pokéathlon Dome |prev_round=Out-Odding Oddish |next_round=One Tough Togepi }} / or / (Japanese: VS エイパム VS or 四天王登場！ The Appear!) is the 443rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot While checks out a monitor, DJ Mary is approached by Magnus, the owner of the Pokéathlon. Magnus, with tears in his eyes, expresses delight to see a Pokéathlete like Gold and is glad that he opened the Pokéathlon in Johto. Whitney approaches Mary, who is surprised to see her friend competing. Whitney tells Mary that Gold asked her to take him there, and she has to keep a close watch to keep Gold out of trouble. Mary understands and goes back to her broadcasting duties. Whitney goes over to Gold and asks what course he's planning on taking next. Gold decides to take something similar to the Skill Course, as Aibo's strong tail will give him an advantage. A voice appears and points out that if an 's tail gives it an advantage, then a 's four arms will give it an even bigger one. Suddenly, a Machamp appears behind Aibo, and behind the Machamp four figures. The figures reveal themselves to be Bruno, Koga, Karen, and Will of the Elite Four. Upon seeing the four, Gold tries to say who they are, but has no idea who the people are, causing the Elite Four to fall down in frustration. Whitney attempts to tell Gold who they are as well, but also has no idea who the Elite Four are. Embarrassed, the Elite Four introduce themselves and reveal that after talking to the Pokémon Association, they now work for them despite their dark pasts. Will points out how it's funny they have to help wholesome Trainers. Karen reveals that they are there to help out at the Pokéathlon while promoting the Pokémon League. Gold asks if that means that they are there to compete against others. Bruno offers a challenge in the next course, which Gold proudly accepts. At the Power Course, Gold is shocked to see his team being defeated by his opponents. At Circle Push, Koga's easily pushes Exbo, Polibo, and Aibo away from it. In Goal Roll, Will's kicks several balls into a goal while Aibo, Exbo, and Polibo fail to block them. During the final round, DJ Mary points out how Gold is losing despite his performance in the previous rounds. In Block Smash, Gold faces Bruno and his Machamp as his final opponent. Machamp does a powerful blow that destroys a whole row of blocks instantly. Whitney is shocked to see how powerful Machamp is as it destroys another set of blocks. On Gold's side, Aibo attacks the cracked area in the center, but doesn't do much to the block. He switches to Polibo, but he only manages to destroy one. Gold switches to Exbo next, who manages to break more blocks and is the closest to matching Machamp, but not by much. To Whitney's confusion, Gold switches Exbo with Aibo. Bruno confidently states that it's over, but Gold begins laughing smugly. Bruno questions Gold's motives, but he reveals that although he knew that he can't possibly beat Bruno with power, Gold can win by getting critical hits on the blocks. By doing so, it sends Gold's team into High Tension mode, allowing him to quickly catch up with Bruno. Bruno tries to fight back, but Machamp's arms have become too injured to be used again. Gold has Aibo leap into the air and send a powerful strike in the dead center of the block, destroying them all and giving Gold the win. Everyone praises Gold for his win, but Bruno reveals that he knows that Gold is actually hiding something from them. When Gold asks how Bruno could tell, Bruno states that he saw it in Gold's eyes. With his cover blown, Gold reveals that he came to meet with Lance to get information on . Major events * faces the Indigo Elite Four at the Pokéathlon. * Gold manages to beat Bruno at Block Smash. * Gold reveals that he has come to the Pokéathlon to meet with Lance. Debuts * Magnus Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Koga * Whitney * Bruno * Lance (fantasy) * Karen * Will * DJ Mary * Hirō * Magnus * Maximo Pokémon * (Aibo/ ; 's) * (Polibo/ ; 's) * (Exbo/ ; 's) * (Koga's) * (Smea Smea; Whitney's) * (Bruno's) * (Karen's) * (Will's) * (Magnus's) * ( ; fantasy) In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Eipam - Tứ Thiên Vương xuất hiện! }} de:Kapitel 443 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS443